On My Own Will
by Ikezu
Summary: AU. Kuga Natsuki is the current Ruler of the Fuka state, which is being attacked by a seemingly unbeatable monster. What's going to happen? ShizNat obviouly, and more obvious pairs as well. REVISED
1. Aftermath of War

**DISCLAIMER: ****We do -cough- not -cough- own Mai HiME or Mai Otome.**

This is our first attempt at a serious fanfic. Forgive us if we messed up. We'll try to keep the crack at minimum.

Enjoy!

--

"_Wars teach us not to love our enemies, but to hate our allies._" -- **W. L. George**

--

"**DAMN IT!!**"

Natsuki sighed. This Orphan thing was making her go nuts. Never, in all her years of power over the state, has such a thing taken place. Yes, there were wars here and there, but relatively small ones. All were quickly subsided. But this Orphan thing...

He was almost unbeatable. Many people, who travelled between some states/countries and her own had been attacked and inevitably killed by it right at the border. She proceeded to write yet another letter. She wrote these every day.

To Miyamae clan,

I am sorry to inform you that in 3/9/2065, by 5 AM, a brave man by the name of Miyamae Nobu has lost his life while fighting the Orphan. The state council shall take all the providences to recuperate the body, and shall also grant his relatives all the money necessary to maintain its economic status. Once again, I'm deeply sorry for your loss.

With sorrows,  
The ruler of the Fuka state,

Kuga Natsuki

She sighed yet again. She had written over 40 of these letters today. She was exhausted. Suddenly she almost jumped out of her chair when she heard a very faint knock on the door. She straightened herself up in the chair. "Please come in, Kikukawa-san." She called.

"Thank you, Kuga-sama." Yukino entered the bright lit, huge room. This was the royal family's office. Only three persons were allowed to work in there: The majesty Kuga Natsuki, her sister Alyssa Searrs and their cyborg, Miyu. "Sugiura-san and Suzushiro-san have finished their reports on last week's attacks." She said as she bowed to her lord.

"Kikukawa-san, don't do that." Natsuki eyed her.

"Don't do what, Kuga-sama?" She asked, raising her head slightly so she could look to the other girl's facial features.

"Bow. And do not call me Kuga-sama, you can call me just Natsuki. I trust you that much." The emerald eyed ruler said, with a fond expression. Yukino slightly blushed for having this kind of right to treat her lord that way.

"Thank you Kuga-s-" She received a fake glare from our Naki-chan, and corrected herself. "I mean, Natsuki-sama."

"You just won't drop the –sama, will you?" Natsuki chuckled lightly. "So, where are the reports?"

"They're with both Sugiura-san and Suzushiro-san."

"Why didn't they come here instead of sending you?"

"Because... well... let's hypothetically say that Sugiura-san is a tad drunk and Suzushiro-san is trying to make Sugiura-san get up..."

"Bring them here, Kikukawa-san."

"But –"

"Now." Yukino needed to hear no more, she rushed to the exit. "Wait." Yukino turned to face Natsuki.

"Yes, my l-... I mean Natsuki-sama?"

"Can I call you just Yukino from now on? I kinda hate calling people by their last name and I can't stand honorific suffixes..." That was obviously intended for the –sama Yukino always added, and it was gladly understood.

"Yes, Natsuki. Now if you excuse me..." Yukino proceeded to find the two generals while Natsuki continued to write those letters. '_Why did I have to go along with Nagi's plan?_'

--

**FLASHBACK**

Kuga Saeko ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She was holding little Natsuki's hand, and Miyu was close to them, carrying a sleeping Alyssa in her arms.

"Quick, this way." Miyu burst through a locked door, and she told Saeko to hold onto her. Saeko did, but not before having Natsuki holding to her tightly as well. They jumped throught one of the castle's windows and onto the grass surrounding it, only to be ambushed. "**SAEKO-SAMA!**" Miyu gave quickly Alyssa back to Saeko, and proceeded to fight the murderers. She slashed one, two, five, ten. She was so caught up in her current opponent that she barely noticed someone behind her. When she turned around, she experienced the event she was trying to prevent.

"Miyu... please... take good care of them..." Those were Kuga Saeko's last words before her limp body fall in the grass, after being shot right in the heart. Natsuki and Alyssa, whom had woken up during the jump, were terrified.

"Mommy?" Natsuki called, shaking her mom's body ever so slightly. Alyssa was already crying herself to exhaustion. In the meanwhile, the murderer looked at both kids.

"Since we killed the ruler, might as well kill her successors!" He exclaimed before aiming his gun at Natsuki. He fired it, and the bullet was stopped by Miyu's robotic finger just before it hit Natsuki's forehead.

"You killed our lord. You shall die for it." The words from Miyu were the last things he ever heard before being slashed to bits. "And this is the last of them. Shall we return to the castle?" The children were too terrified to answer. Miyu grabbed both in her arms and jumped to the window she jumped out not very long ago.

About 5 or 6 years have past from that day, with Natsuki being greatly trained by Miyu herself. Alyssa had too of a weak body to fight alongside the army, so she could do whatever she wanted. The sisters simply loved every single second they spent with each other: Alyssa didn't even care about Natsuki's family position, since her older sister was the current ruler of Fuka. Our Naki-chan was 16 years old, but was very, very mature when it came to political matters. One day, it got worse though.

"Natsuki-sama, our enemy just invaded our frontier. What should we do?" Miyu bowed to her current master.

"**DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO TO GET INTO THIS WAR!!**"

"It is said that 6 years ago the enemy's legitimate heir was killed in the Fuka castle, Natsuki-sama"

"So? Does that mean that the people of this state are all guilty for it? **IF THEY WANT ME, THEN WHY DON'T THEY COME TO GET ME?! THEY DON'T NEED TO KILL SOME THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE IN THE MEANWHILE!**"

"You know it wasn't you that killed him, don't you, Natsuki-sama?"

"I know it was you, but if you didn't, neither I or Alyssa would be here today. And that bastard deserved it for what he..." Natsuki had to stop herself from shedding a small tear that had somehow gotten in her eye. "I deeply thank you for what you've done that night, you know that."

"Yes I do, Natsuki-sama." Natsuki sighed. "Shall I move out?"

"Do not go, Miyu... The last thing I can lose now it's you!"

"But, Nats-" They were interrupted by loud voices in the hallway before the throne room.

"**LET ME TALK TO OUR LORD!**" A teenager shouted. "**I HAVE THE SOLUTION TO THIS! PLEASE, WE HAVE NO MORE TIME!**"

"Miyu, tell the guards to let them in. I don't want any more deaths to occur in this castle." Miyu nodded and disappeared out of Natsuki's sigh, later appearing again, escorting a young man. He shouldn't have more than 15 years; he had white hair and red eyes, and had a mysterious expression glued to his face. His clothes were rather dirty and ripped.

"Introduce yourself." Natsuki wasted no time in ordering the citizen, having an emotionless expression in her face. He quickly bowed.

"I'm Homura Nagi, your Highness." He said, not taking his eyes off of the red carpet. "I'm here to ask your Highness if I could help you fighting off the enemy." He finished.

"You're just 15, and you don't look well-trained. How do you expect to hold them off?"

"If your Highness accepts my request of coming with me to a certain place, I'll show you the best fighter that can kill them." He said, suppressing a smirk.

"Natsuki-sama, I don't think you shoul-"

"I will. Anything for my people. Under two conditions though: First, Miyu shall accompany me there, and second, if this is an ambush, I shall condemn you to death for playing with the citizens destiny in such a delicate time of our lives."

"I accept. Shall we go then, my lord?" Natsuki nodded, and Miyu ordered him to lead the way

After 30 minutes, they got to Nagi's 'hideout'... If you can call it that. It was more like a giant lab, with a big laboratorial pod in the middle of the lab, with a large being in it. Natsuki watched with a widen-eyed expression. "And this is...?"

"My own creation, I call it Orphan. Once it's completely done, I can control it directly with my mind." He said, smirking.

"And what happens if you can't control it?" Miyu quickly asked, suspicious that this was a scam.

"I **WILL** control it. I've connected both our minds, being mine superior over his. I've tested it once, it worked perfectly." Miyu eyed Natsuki. The later was contemplative.

"Do you promise you'll do this to help us?" She simply asked.

"Of course, your Highness. Anything for the people, right?"

More 4 years had flown by, with Nagi bravely battling all the enemies by Natsuki's side. But after those fateful years, he finally started to show his true colours. First, by simply quitting the force. Second, and current, by attacking anyone that dared approaching the frontier. His argument?

"I will never forget what happened to my father the night you became the legitimate ruler."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

--

"**HEY MIDORI! WAKE YOUR ASS UP WOULD YOU!!**" Haruka shouted right at the older woman's ear. Midori hiccupped.

"Haruka, why do you want my ass to wake up? It's not sleepy! Not even the spanking you gave me last night worked out..."

"**WHAT! I DIDN'T SPANK YOU, YOU DRUNKEN BITCH!**"

"Maybe **YOUR** drunken bitch is more appropriate!" Midori hiccupped once more, and was glad she was 'sober' enough to piss Haruka off. Haruka's eye twitched.

"**JUST GET UP!!**"

"Why won't you lie down instead? You can kiss me that way too, can't you?"

"**I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU, YOU MORON DRUNK ASS!! JUST GET UP!**"

"...My ass ain't drunk. And why don't you want to kiss my ass anyways?"

"**ARGH!!**" Haruka punched the wall next to her, and it cracked. '_I've got to pay for that later..._'

"Well, I give up. Just get up when you meal like it."

"It's feel like it, Haruka-chan." The words came from a voice near them.

"**YUKINO!!** Where the heck were you all this time?!"

"With Kuga-sama."

"**ALL** this time?"

"Yes, is there any problem with it?"

"Your Haruka-chan here is jealous!" Midori stated, after another hiccup.

"**WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BE JEALOUS!**" Haruka shouted again, blushing ever so slightly.

"Because you **L-O-V-E** her." Midori stated once again, closing her eyes. Yukino blushed madly and quickly looked away. Haruka looked like she was about to burst.

"**MIDORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**"

--

"So, what do you have to say to me when it comes to the reports?" Natsuki asked to a blushing Yukino, a mad Haruka and a black-eyed, drunk Midori.

"We had an idea, Kuga-sama." Haruka promptly said, taking over the subject.

"Which is...?"

"Tomorrow, you shall throw a party."

"...What the...?! Our population is dying, and you want me to throw a **PARTY?!**" Natsuki stood up, slamming her fists against the wooden desk of her study room, and her chair flying backwards. "**HOW DARE YOU TO THINK OF SUCH A THING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!**"

"It's not a regular party, Natsuki." Yukino dared to face her lord.

"Then what is it, Yukino?" A wave of jealousy was felt in Haruka's chest. '_They call each other by their own names, huh... Yukino..._'

"In this party," she continued. "You shall make a major announcement."

"That announcement being...?"

"That you're recruiting the best warriors in your land. The one that kills the beast shall have granted any of his/her wishes, no matter the price that it has upon the state."

"That'll make us sound like we're desperate."

"We **ARE** separate, Kuga-sama!" Exclaimed Haruka, snapping out of her thoughts.

"...Desperate, Haruka-chan."

"**THAT'S WHAT I SAID!**"

"But one person can't possibly face it alone, it's too dangerous! I don't want my people to die!" Natsuki exclaimed, while Midori burped.

"Oops..." Needless to say, she was sent flying to the other side of the room by Haruka. Yukino shook her head in disapproval, and Natsuki suppressed a small chuckle.

"As Yukino was saying, the warrior that kills it shall get rewarded. But the warrior's not coming alone. That's where you, my lord, come in." Haruka grinned at her wonderful plan.

"What shall I do for this then? Besides throwing an extremely expensive party, that is."

"..." Yukino didn't dare to say anything. A small noise that sounded like a burp was heard from the other side of the huge room, and it was simply ignored. Poor burp. It shall never be the same again.

"You shall test the warriors yourself. The best of them shall be chosen, and the chosen warrior shall select some soldiers to go fight alongside him/her. Kuga-sama could go this time, if she would like." Check-mate. Natsuki could never leave the castle due to her duties to the people, and if she was to be killed, the state would fall since Alyssa wasn't trained to rule it. And besides, Natsuki was dying to kick some Orphan ass.

"Tomorrow it is. Who should we invite to the 'party'?"

"Everyone." Came the response from the other side of the room.

"And that's because...?"

"Because there may be great warriors out there that never tried to join the military or were rejected by Nagi." Midori concluded, getting up, and stubling to her former place next to Yukino and Haruka.

"I shall write an invitation letter. Print all necessary and distribute them before night. You're dismissed." The last words spoken by Natsuki that hour were enough to make the whole castle get ready with the preparations for the massive party that was about to happen.

--

The voluptuous woman sighed. She had been rejected from the military for about 30 times. At least she was rejected by Nagi, not rejected by her lord... The lord she had a massive crush on, the lord she wanted desperately to see, not counting the pictures taken from her and posted in the newspapers and such. She picked up her naginata and started training in... the middle of her living room. At least she moved everything away before – it would be troublesome if she didn't. As she was working over a kata, she heard the doorbell ringing. She dropped it instantly, cleaned the sweat out of her forehead and opened the door. A man in a state's official courier outfit had a bag over his shoulder and a letter in his hand.

"Our lord, Kuga Natsuki-sama, asked me to deliver you this letter." He informed her. '_She asked him to give it to __**ME?!**__ Did she... finally saw me somewhere and saw something interesting in me or something like that?_´ She thought as she gladly took the letter from the courier's hands. Her thoughts were interrupted by the man, who decided to speak again.

"Could you sign here please?" He shoved a sheet right under her nose. It was entitled 'Party Letter Delivery' and there was a hell load of names in there already. '_So, it isn't only for me, huh... I guess I got my hopes up a little bit too much..._' She signer her name in the paper sheet. "Thank you, Ms..." He examined the last name signed, that belonged to the woman in front of her. "...Fujino. May you have a rest of a nice day."

"Ookini, may you have a nice day as well!" She managed to say before he ran off to the nearest house. She closed the door and walked to her room. With her heart skipping a beat, she opened the letter. It was handwritten at least. The calligraphy was beautiful. And the signature was beautiful as well.

Dear Citizen of Fuka,

I hereby invite you to be part of the party that will be thrown tomorrow at the Royal Castle, by 8 PM. The party has no celebrating objectives, but I would be glad if you could have a good time while in there. Your presence is a must tomorrow, please make your best to be present.

I thank you for your time,  
The Ruler of the Fuka state,

Kuga Natsuki

Ms. Fujino read the letter probably more than 10 times, her face slightly flushed whenever she read 'Your presence is a must' or 'I would be glad if you could have a good time'. She wondered what was the true purpose of the party though.

"Ara... I guess I should put the furniture back in its original place..." She happily said while walking to the living room.

'_Tomorrow you will finally see me. The person I most admire, the only one that I loved... The only one I wish to spend the rest of my life with, either in wealth or poverty..._'

'_...My Natsuki..._'

--

So here it is. We warned you guys that it wouldn't be that funny. This one gave us a hard time, and will take us some more time to update. Just don't forget to review 'k?


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**DISCLAIMER: Sunrise owns both Mai HiME and Mai Otome. ****-bangs head into wall-**

Here's the second chapter, a little small, but enought to introduce the party. We posted this because we won't be able to update most of next week, due to tests and tests and tests...

--

Natsuki woke up. The sky was pink. She smells the air...

"Oh. My. God." She quickly rose up from the sticky ground. "**MAYO LAND!**" She ran as fast as she could, through the mayo path, till she reached 'Stickyville'. She started to dance in pure joy and bliss, and notices that there is a beige light pole near her. '_mmm... Why not?_' She took a nibble of it "**DELICIOUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!**" Suddenly, a dog appeared out of nowhere. '_Awwwwwww how cute!'_ It jumped to her arms, and she gave it a bite as well. 'Mayo too... **AMAZING!!**' The dog ran away, whimpering. 'Nothing _can beat this!_' She looked across the street. A mayo shop was there, and a sign in it said: 'Mayo, half price'. She crashes on purpose against the display glass. "mmm... Half priced mayo... Please this is not a dream, this is not a dream, this is not a dream..."

--

"**WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!**" Was the very first thing the cobalt haired beauty heard just before she got soaked in cold water. She got up at light speed.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, NAO!!**" Natsuki shouted high enough for it to be heard in the whole castle.

"Wow, Natsuki is swearing... Too bad she got tapped..."

"**WHAT?!**"

"Well, it was about time for you to get up. I'm calling you for more than an hour now." Nao said with a teasing voice.

"I didn't hear you."

"Of course not! Who said I called for you verbally?" Nao said as she let her finger run Natsuki's belly, going lower with time. After a while, she got it.

--

"**BAKA!!**"

"Was that Natsuki?" A redhead busty woman asked to particularly no one in the kitchen, while preparing the massive feast for the current day's party.

"I have no freaking idea." A spiky blond haired boy answered the girl of his dreams. "Say, Mai, wanna go to the party tonight as my date?" He casually asked as he prepared some cake's frosting.

"mmm... Cake..." A cat-like girl said as she was drooling all over herself.

"My, Yuuichi-san, I think you came late with that request. You see, I asked Mai-san to be my date yesterday..." A handsome, tall guy said with an adorable smile on his face.

"Tate-kun... Kanzaki-san... Please don't fi-" Mai was interrupted by a glomp from our cat friend.

"**MAI IS MINE! BUZZ OFF!**" She yelled, making Mai slightly deaf for a few seconds.

"With a guardian like her watching over Mai-san, we'll have a hard time..." Reito turned to Yuuichi. "What do you say? Let's call it a truce?"

"Hmpf... Whatever..."

--

"**BAKA!!**"

"Natsuki-chan is awake! Finally!" A spiky, dark haired adult who was in his twenties said as he grinned from ear to ear. He was currently standing in the front of the castle, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and dressed in a dark blue suit. He proceeded to speak with the guards, while hiding the bouquet behind his back. "Good morning, fellow comrades! It is a beautiful day today, isn't it?"

"It sure is, Takeda-san!" Two guards answered immediately, as the other opened the gates. "Please come in, Takeda-san! Have a nice day!"

"I sure will, I sure will..." He answered in a whisper that only he could hear. Takeda strolled directly to Natsuki's room, which he knew the way all to well. He decided to not knock and make a surprise. He burst the door open with his free hand, while the other was firmly grasping the bouquet.

"**GOOD MORNING, MY BEAUTY! I HAVE COME FO-**" He was suddenly interrupted by the scene before him. Natsuki. Wet. Nao. Trying. To. Rape. Her. All these words -- nosebleed.

--

"**BAKA!!**"

Tomoe sighed. Why was her master always so cranky in the morning?

"Shall we proceed with the outside arrangements, Marguerite-san?" An innocent blonde maid asked the green haired girl.

"Of course..." She looked up to see a man flying out of a window, having a massive nosebleed. "Perverts this early in the morning? I hope Yuuki-san didn't bring those... 'boyfriends' of hers into here again..." Her eye twitched when she referred to her lord's cousin. Damn, she hated the redhead. '_Well, it'll all get better tonight... She'll probably be here... And I'll make her mine..._'

--

The time had finally arrived. Natsuki took a megaphone out of nowhere. "**OPEN THE GATES!!**" The guards opened the gates, and waited. In the meanwhile, Natsuki was making sure everything is alright. "Where's Takumi and Akira?" She suddenly asked to no one in particular.

"Right here, boss!" A friendly voice was heard. She turned 180 degrees and was face to face with both teens. She turned to Akira first.

"Akira, go secure the perimeter around the castle. I don't know what is Nagi up to tonight, so we'd better prevent some weird attack from happening."

"Yes, Kuga-sama." Akira ran off. Only Takumi was left.

"Whaddya want me to do, Boss?" He was very fond of Natsuki. When the latter was younger, they would play hours to no end.

"I want you to go rest and be in pretty good shape in a few hours. I don't think Mai would like to see you panting and all sweaty!"

"You're right, Boss... Well then, see ya!" Takumi ran off, happy to participate in his first party for a long time now.

"I wonder how many will come..."

--

The castle was officially full. Mai was divided between cooking and Mikoto, Tate was sulking in a (tight) corner, Miyu was working as a webcam in order to detect any 'malfunctions' as she liked to call it, in someone's behaviours, Yukino was following Haruka around, trying to make her stop drinking, Reito was just smiling at everyone, Takeda was hanging in a lamp post by his underwear near the entrance, Akira and Takumi were having a moment of... well you don't wanna know, Nao was hitting on some drunk pervs, Alyssa was happily chatting with her friends, Tomoe was trying to find someone and Midori was completely wasted.

Suddenly all the music stopped, and a large man came down the stairs that led to the room. He suddenly spoke. "Please, may you all give a warm welcome to our lord, Kuga Natsuki." He climbed down the stairs and joined the crowd, and everyone started clapping, and Natsuki started to descend her way into the room.

There was only one word that could describe her: Goddess. She had long, lady-like blue gloves dressing her strong hands, and her blue, ankle length dress was brightening all the room. She didn't work much on her hair: she just left it straight as it is. Everyone had their jaws dropped.

"Welcome to the Royal Castle, citizens of Fuka." She started, earning everyone's attention. "I am deeply sorry to call you to such an event in a time like this, but it is a must for our future. Before you all continue enjoying yourselves, I have an announcement to make." She heard many murmurs cross the extremely large room, but she made her very best to smile. Hopefully they would understand her. "The announcement is that I'm going to gather every warrior that's willing to join me to defeat this monster!" Everyone shouted a horray at that one. "That's not all. The ones who wish to serve this state and defeat the monster, must come tomorrow at 8 AM to sign up for it. Afterwards, you'll have to go through a test... that test being fighting against me." Everyone was jaw-dropped again by such announcement: fighting against their own lord?! That's insane! "If I find you worthy, you shall be chosen to conduct a small army, with me belonging to it, to kill the Orphan." The massive crowd wouldn't budge. "If the chosen warrior succeeds, it will be given to him, or her, any reward the killer desires, even if it compromises our society." She finished. Everyone was astonished at such words. "Well, I think that's pretty much it for announcements today. Please enjoy yourselves!" She made her way into the crowd, towards someone. She stopped middle-way though. "And please call me just Natsuki today, do not give me any honorific title. I am your equal, not your superior." She looked to the massive buffet table. "And please, do not hesitate in stuffing yourselves tonight, because I sure am!" she winked at the crowd, making them all chuckle. She then directed herself to the table where Nao was sitting,

"Whazzup, ugly mutt?" A drunken version of Nao asked.

"Screw you, Yuuki. Did you do what I told you to do to fancy pants?"

"Yeah, just check out your big ass window, mayo addict." She did, and there he was: Takeda, hanging in a lamp post by his underwear, swearing loudly at Nao.

"Mou, I thought you would strip him. That would make our new flag rather... original."

"Whatever you say, ugly mutt. Just get yourself a boyfriend today or I'll make sure you'll see more of fancy pants over there."

"Whatever you say, bitch..." Only Nao heard that (fortunately) and that earned her a smile from the redhead's lips.

"Go now, Kuga. If you find someone sexy, tell me."

"Sure thing, spider." She muttered as she walked away to a far corner of the buffet, where her precious mayo was. As she headed her destination, she made sure to make eye contact to as many people that she could, to earn their trust and friendship over the night...

...until she stared right into the most beautiful pair of crimson orbs that she had and would ever see in her entire life.

--

Sorry for the small chapter. Well, at least they saw each other! See ya next week!


	3. The agitated, peaceful night

**Disclaimer is writen in the 1st chappie.**

This update is rather small. However, we already wrote a bit of The Night of the Living Natsuki, Shizuru goes Afro and Neuro's Food Wager.

Enjoy your readin'!

--

The girls looked right into each other's soul. A sudden urge to reach the other girl overcame Natsuki as she started to walk towards the lady in the pretty purple dress. They wouldn't take their eyes off of each other, but...

--

_**Ms. Fujino's P.O.V.**_

Damn, I just died and went to heaven. That sight is so breath-taking! I never knew there would be such a goddess in this land...

"Shizuru-san...?" I heard a faint voice calling me, but I completely ignored it. Why? Because the goddess was making her way towards me. "Shizuru-san? Are you listening to me?" I felt then someone poking my arm, and turned to see who was it. Better be good.

"What is it, Marguerite-san?" I asked with a fake smile gracing my lips to the green haired girl that was poking me.

"Could we please talk for a moment, alone? I have something very important to ask you..." I could see her blush... PLEASE, my very best friend is not a rabid fangirl...

"Of course." After answering, I took a glance to where my goddess was coming from to find...

...nothing.

--

_**Natsuki's P.O.V.**_

I stared right into the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. I know I only lived some freaking 20 years, but that would be enough to see something good around the damned state, wouldn't it? An urge invaded me. I needed to get close to her, to talk to her, to touch her if possible. I started to make my way there, and something caught my eye. Tomoe knows her? Points for my side! Wait a minute... Points for my side? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And why the hell is Tomoe poking her?!

I was mere meters away from her. After a short talk with Tomoe, she started to turn to me. I started to walk even faster...

"**ONEE-CHAN!!**" I looked up, right after banging my head to the floor, to see none other than Alyssa-chan...

"Hey, weren't you with your friends?"

"Toying around with nee-chan is more fun!" She winked at me. Glomping me during a freaking party... Geez...

--

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Shizuru sighed. She wasn't there. '_An illusion, huh...? I'd better rest early today, I bet this is all due to stress..._'

"Say, Tomoe, you work here right?" Shizuru turned to Tomoe suddenly as they walked away from the crowded room.

"Yes, I do. Why all the interest suddenly, Shizuru-san?"

"Could you bring me here some more times? I feel an inner peace while I'm in here..." She lied. She would do anything to be near her Natsuki again.

_Anything_.

"Of course, Shizuru-san... Anything for you..." Tomoe blushed as they reached the very vast garden of the castle. '_Anything huh? I wonder what's the exchange co-_' Shizuru didn't finish her sentence, as she was pinned against the castle's cold wall. "Shizuru-san... I..." Tomoe was dangerously close to Shizuru...

--

Alyssa and Natsuki were up already, with the first on Miyu's shoulders and the later stuffing herself in mayo. In the meanwhile, someone in the corner snickered.

"So, you did find someone sexy after all, huh...?" The person shrugged. "Who cares? I guess I can make fancy pants be a bit happier in the meanwhile..."

"**FUJINO SHIZURU!! I SAW YOU!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!**" A drunk blonde wandered through the crowds.

"Wait, Haruka-chan... We're here to enjoy the night, not to turn this into a fighting competition..." A brunette followed her closely as she made her way into the gardens.

"**FUJIN-**" Haruka didn't finish her sentence as she saw Shizuru and another girl in a very, very compromising position. "**DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME?! MAKING OUT IN THE BACK OF THE CASTLE?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?**"

"Haruka-chan, you really shouldn't swear tod-"

"**SHUT UP! HOW DARES SHE TO SHOW UP AND MAKE OUT WITH SOMEONE FROM THE STAFF!**" Tomoe was terrified. If this reached Natsuki's ears, she'd be, very probably, dead.

"Ara, Suzushiro-san, I believe you're putting to much onto this... This is just an innocent kiss..." Shizuru slightly pecked on Tomoe's lips, much to everyone's surprise, and to her very own as well. "See? There's nothing to be worried about!" She smiled. Haruka was fuming.

"Haruka-chan, we'd better get inside... We're bound to attract crowds here at some point..."

"You're right, Yukino. We don't have to waste our time with this bubuzuke woman or that... something..." Haruka ran a hand through her hair as she made her exit, Yukino right behind her.

'_This situation might become very interesting..._' Shizuru mused as she left a shocked Tomoe behind in the garden and left the castle for her earned early night's sleep.

--

_**Natsuki's P.O.V.**_

mmm... mayo... Damn, I live for this... But then again, I am so very bored... I got up and started to walk outside, after another helpless glance at the crowd, trying to find the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my life. I entered the gardens but made sure I wasn't being followed, so I wouldn't be disturbed. In the meanwhile, I saw a feminine form walking towards the main gate, leaving the castle... Wait a minute...

It's her!!

"_**HEY!! WAIT!!**_" I shouted as I raced to her. She stopped dead on her tracks, and her head turned slightly to me. An adorable blush was adorning her cheeks. Then she bowed to me.

"My lord, Kuga Natsuki-sama, it's always a pleasure to meet you..." I heard a very uncommon accent ringing throughout my ears.

"Please, don't bow..." She looked up, to face a panting, flushed me. Why did I run this far to her? I think I'll never know. She straightened herself, but kept looking at the ground.

"What does Kuga-sama wishes from me, I wonder...?" She spoke up again, the blush slowly intensifying, only visible due to the faint, bright moonlight.

"Two things. First, don't look down when talking to me. My eyes are up here, I think." I pointed at my two eyes, and she looked straight at them, like she did early tonight. "The second thing, call me Natsuki!" I flashed my best smile at the moment, making the girl resemble a red tomato. I'd better break the ice...

"Understood, Natsuki..." She was looking straight at me, not flinching. I felt weird inside.

"And I have a request." I involuntarily said. What the hell is wrong with me?

"The request being..?" She was trying to control her blush, and smiling pleasantly while looking at me.

"Would you come here again?" I could see the crimson eyed goddess was taken aback when I asked this. She shrugged it off silently, I noticed.

"Of course. Anything you wish..." She then proceeded to walk away to go home, I suppose.

"Wait!" I heard myself again. "Could I at least know your name? It's only fair, since you know mine." She turned to me, with the most adorable smile I've ever seen.

"Fujino Shizuru, at your service, Sir!" She made a mock military pose, to break the ice, and I chuckled lightly.

"Well then, good night, Shizuru." I waved as I walked away.

"Goodnight, Natsuki." I watched from the distance as she passed by those walls that separated me from her world, and sighed.

I sooooooooo won't sleep tonight.

--

_**Normal P.O.V., Next day.**_

Natsuki did sleep. Like a rock. When she looked out the window, she saw a huge crowd gathering in front of the castle. She looked at the clock: It read 7.50 AM.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!**"

--

You'll see more of us this week. Not necessarily in this fic though.

Lots of P.O.V.'s here, but hey, who cares?

Just don't forget to review plz ;)


End file.
